Fiebre de amor
by darkneko66
Summary: Lance cae enfermo y Ilana tratara de ayudarlo pero de verdad podra hacerlo bien? O el mejor remedio es el amor? Leanloo!


Este es mi segundo fic de IlanaXLance jaja gracias a todooos

**Fiebre de Amor**

Eran las 9 de la noche, estaban frente al televisor Octus Ilana y Lance mirando una película muy sangriente que Lance eligio Ilana se empesaba a sentir mareada por tanta sangre

Ilana: emmmm.. podemos cambiarle por favor?

Lance: no – un no corto y seco

Ilana: enserio Lance no me gusta este programa

Lance: pues alla esta la puerta – fríamente, Ilana se empieza a molestar, siguen mirando el programa de pronto cuando Lance estaba muy distraído con la película Ilana le arrebata el control

Lance: oye!

Ilana: ahora vamos a ver algo mas tranquilo- cambia a un canal donde esta dando una película sobre la paz y tranquilidad- este programa nos ayudara a entender mejor sobre la vida en paz y armonía debemos saber como utilizar esta paz para poder construir un mundo mejor! Lleno de cosas positivas- su discurso es interrumpido por Lance que le saca el control

Lance: gracias – cambia el canal de vuelta

Ilana: Lance! Dame ese control ahora!

Lance: o que princesa?

Octus: chicos? No peleen

Ilana: ahora si Lance! – Ilana se le tira encima tratando de sacarle el control

Lance: Ilana para!

Ilana: entonces suelta ese control!

Lance: suéltalo tu!- empiezan a estirar el control entre los 2- quieres el control verdad? Pues bien!

Octus: chicos no creo que eso sea una buena- Lance suelta el control Ilana cae para atrás y el control sale volando y rompe la ventana todos miran hacia alla

Octus: idea…

Ilana: mira lo que hiciste!

Lance: lo que yo hice? Tu no lo querias soltar asi que yo lo solte, no era lo que querias?

Ilana: eres un tonto inmaduro! Tu empezaste con tu programa lleno de sangre y violencia

Lance: y tu pusiste ese programa hippie que no aguanto!

Ilana: yo tampoco aguanto tu programa sanguinario!

Lance: Ha si? Pues entonces- a a achus! – Lance estornuda – pero que fue eso? Achus!

Ilana: ah? Que te sucede?

Lance: nada nada solo debe ser porque me ponen nervioso ACHUsS!

Ilana: tus ojos se ven irritados

Lance: estoy cansado eso es todo, adiós me voy a la cama- Lance se levanta del sillón y se sube las escaleras

Ilana: pero que fue eso? – Octus hace un gesto de que se yo

12 y media de la noche….

Lance empieza a toser bastante, Ilana se despierta por los ruidos y va a la habitación de Lance seguida de Octus

Ilana: bien , que esta pasando?

Lance: nada! COF COF COF! – Octus se acerca a Lance y empieza a hacer una lectura de su organismo

Octus: al parecer tienes un germen dentro de tu cuerpo

Lance: que es eso? Es peligroso?

Octus: mmm al parecer es un virus que te causa los siguientes síntomas: goteo nasal , temperatura de tu cuerpo elevada , irritación de los ojos y cansancio , es lo que los humanos lo llaman gripe o fiebre

Ilana: bieeen como nos deshacernos de esto?

Octus: al parecer necesita descando y medicamentos

Lance: como que descanso? Te refieres a estar sentado todo el dia sin hacer nada

Octus: no, debes estar acostado todo el dia

Lance: debe ser una broma!

Ilana: Lance mientras mas rápido sigamos estas instrucciones mas rápido te curaras – le sonríe Ilana a Lance

Lance: Uuuuf… bien lo intentare

Ilana: bien! Octus por dónde empezamos?

Octus: debo conseguir algunos medicamentos en la Farmacia Ilana quédate aquí con Lance y asegúrate de que no se mueva de donde esta

Ilana: de acuerdo Octus

Lance esta acostado en su cama y Ilana esta abajo en el sofá mirando su laptop y investigando.

Ilana: mmmm vamos a ver, que hay por aquí…..- lee el articulo- oh! Tal vez este medicamento casero sirva – Ilana se dirije al patio

Ilana: bien veamos , decía corteza de un arbol de guayabas , mmm puedo utilizar el del arbol de naranja! Luego decía algo sobre una raíz, usare pasto! Y para terminar miel de abeja bueno no hay miel de abeja pero puedo usar el jarabe que esta en la cocina- Ilana entra y se pone a preparar su remedio casero que de alguna forma se torna verdoso y viscoso

Ilana: apuesto a que servirá! – sube al cuarto de Lance que estaba con cara margada

Ilana: tengo un remedio! – le muestra la taza con el liquido viscoso y verdoso

Lance: mas bien creo que eso es veneno

Ilana: oye! Al menos pruébalo! Solo un poco por favor

Lance: no!

Ilana: por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor

Lance: BIEN! Lo probare – agarra la taza y con una cuchara toma un poco lo mete en su boca. Apenas 3 segundos después Lance corre al baño para vomitar

Ilana: mmm que abre echo mal? – Lance llega con cara fatigada se acerca a Ilana

Lance: por favor nunca mas me hagas probar algo como eso

Ilana: lo siento – Lance se vuelve a acostar

Ilana: _mmm al parecer falle , pero aun tengo otras ideas_ . Ilana sale del cuarto y va a la cocina

4 Horas después de muchos intentos fallidos los cuales la mayoría hicieron vomitar a Lance…

Ilana: Lance de verdad lo siento mucho! Estaba segura de que este iva a resultar tal vez si le pongo mas azúcar y jamon-

Lance: Ilana , no funciona ok? Solo déjame solo, solo haces que empeore solo vete

Ilana: … ok – sale cabisbaja – lo siento – cierra la puerta

Ilana se sienta en el sofá entristecida

Ilana: por que no lo hago bien? – suena el timbre y entra de golpe Barbara

Barbara: Hoooola! Que tal? – mira a su alrededor y encuentra a Ilana

Barbara: hola Ilana. Has visto a tu padre?

Ilana: salio a comprar remedios

Barbara: para quien?

Ilana: Lance , esta enfermo

Barbara: entonces que estas haciendo aquí? Deberías estar alla cuidando de tu hermano como toda una chica

Ilana: lo intente.. pero no sirvo para esto nunca cuide a nadie que esté en este estado y nose que hacer , trate de todo pero todo falla

Barbara: mmm muy bien querida es hora de que te enseñe algunas cosas femeninas de como cuidar , no! No solo cuidar sino hacer que se recupere totalmente! Vamos no hay tiempo que perder! – Toma a Ilana de su brazo y la lleva con ella a su casa

Barbara y Ilana se pasaron un buen rato ahí , Ilana aprendio a hacer sopas, como bajar la fiebre, tés y mucho mas

Barbara: bien! Estas listas linda! Ahora ve y cuida bien de tu hermano!

Ilana: si! Asi lo hare y esta vez no fallare!- se fue a su casa dando pasos firmes llego y vio a Octus en la sala

Ilana: Octus! Al fin volviste, y los remedios?

Octus: hola Ilana , trate de conseguirlos pero el farmacéutico no entendia parace

Flash back

Octus en la farmacia

Octus: buenos días necesito una mezcla de: Paracetamol…..… 500 mg

Tartrato de Erotómana….… 1 mg.

Cafeína…. 100 mg

Clorfeniramina maleato... 1 mg por favor

Farmacéutico: ¿? No prefiere mentas?

Fin flash back

Octus: y hay algo peor

Ilana: que?

Octus: es Lance

Ilana: que tiene? Que le sucede

Octus: según mis lecturas su temperatura corporal sube y sube ahora mismo tiene 38.3 grados y eso esta causando que se devilite cada vez mas y mas si no hacemos algo esto podría empeorar

Ilana: hay no Lance…!- sube al cuarto rápidamente , entra sin hacer ruido y encuentra a Lance que suda mucho y tiembla de frio

Ilana: Lance? – le toca la frente- por dios! Estas hirviendo y sudas frio

Lance: ?

Ilana: no te preocupes me estuve entrenando ahora si se que debo hacer – se levanta y se va a la cocina, vuelve enseguida con un recipiente que tiene agua fría y un trapo , se arrodilla al lado de Lance moja el trapo y se lo pone sobre la cabeza

Lance: que haces?

Ilana: te ayudara con la fiebre, solo descansa si?- Lance que estaba muy débil le asiente y cierra sus ojos , Ilana se queda ahí remojando y poniéndole el trapo. Luego de una hora se levanta y va a la cocina para preparar una sopa pero esta vez lo hara bien.

Ilana: bien! Ahora si no fallare! – agarra un cuchillo y empieza a cortar unas verduras , pone fideo sobre el fuego para que se cocine de a poco con mucho esfuerzo hace la sopa de verduras y fideos

Ilana: la termine! Y huele bien esta vez ssiii!- feliz con su resultado se dirige al cuarto de Lance , entra y pone la sopa en su mesa

Ilana: Lance, pff Lance despierta debe comer algo que te dee fuerzas

Lance: Ilana? Y ahora que haces?

Ilana: te hice una sopa

Lance: ay no! Ya te lo dije no quiero vomitar de nuevo!

Ilana: estas es diferente veras que te gustara solo pruébala si?

Lance: Ilana..

Ilana: por fa por fa!

Lance: bien, lo probare pero si no me gusta jura que ya no me daras nada mas mientras viva

Ilana: exagerado – se sienta en la cama al lado de Lance, agarra una cuchara de la sopa la sopla y se la acerca Lance primero duda en tomarla pero el aroma lo relaja y decide probarla la saborea y la traga

Ilana: y bien?

Lance: vaya no esta mal

Ilana: sabia que te gustaría! – sigue alimentándolo la escena en tan bonita Ilana dándole de comer a Lance , se termina la sopa y se vuelve a recostar

Ilana: bien! Te la acabaste – Lance se quedaba dormido y susurra

Lance: debía hacerlo es la primera vez que cocinas para mi…- se duerme

Ilana: Lance…- sonríe, pasa el tiempo viene Octus para medir su temperatura

Octus: al menos bajo mas ahora tiene 37.5, bueno ya es muy tarde deberíamos ir a descansar y verlo en la mañana – Octus y Ilana salen de ahí, son las 2 y Ilana vuelve a entrar al cuarto de Lance de nuevo con su cubetita y el trapo, asi Ilana pasa horas mojando y colocándole el trapo mojado para que la fiebre baje

Ilana: vamos Lance mejorate – repetía constantemente mientras repetía su acción, estuvo al lado de Lance toda la noche

8 de la mañana..

Lance: ah? Ya es de dia? – se sienta en su cama- vaya me siento bastante mejor!

Ilana: mmm…- Ilana se quedo dormida enfrente de la cama de Lance

Lance: Ilana? Ilana que haces ahí?

Octus: se quedo toda la noche cuidándote y dándote los cuidados necesarios los cuales te curaron

Lance: ah si? – mira a Ilana – Ilana… - Se levanta de la cama y toma en brazos a Ilana y la lleva a su habitación donde la acuesta

Lance: gracias princesa – le da un beso en la frente y sale

Esa tarde

Ilana despierta

Ilana: mm? Que paso? – se rasca los ojos – Lance? Donde estas? – mira a su alrededor y esta en su habitación se levanta y baja las escaleras se encuentra con Lance en la sala

Lance: Ilana despertaste

Ilana: Lance! Como estas?

Lance: bastante mejor gracias a ti – le sonríe

Ilana: ah..pues de nada –sonrie , ambos se miran fijamente hasta que Ilana corta el silencio- oye y Octus?

Lance: salió con kimmi a una fiesta dijo que volveria tarde

Ilana: oh bien

Lance: no quieres ver una película en la tele? Para pasar el tiempo

Ilana: oh de acuerdo – se sienta al lado de Lance , la película eligio Lance y era de terror Ilana temblaba de miedo

Ilana: Lance podemos cambiarle? Enserio me asusta

Lance: otra vez! Vamos Ilana solo por esta vez veamos algo que yo quiera

Ilana: pero es tan sangrienta y me asusta m-mucho – dice entre cortado austada por las escenas de terror , cierra sus ojos para no verla mas … pero unos brazos la hacen abrir sus ojos

Ilana: L-Lance?

Lance: esta bien Ilana es solo una tonta película no es real, mejor vamos a dormir – Ilana solo le asiente y se suben arriba

Ilana estaba acostada en su cama aun con miedo por la película de pronto la puerta de abre y ve a Lance que entra

Lance: hola princesa – se sienta en la cama

Ilana: Lance que haces?

Lance: vengo a devolverte el favor , ayer me cuidaste toda la noche por eso yo quiero cuidarte esta noche – la mira a los ojos

Ilana: d-de acuerdo –Lance se acuesta al lado de Ilana, Lance mira a Ilana

Lance: recuerdas la parte en que aparecía ese monstruo mutante y le devoraba la cabeza? – Ilana se estremece al oírlo

Ilana: cállate cállate ! Odie esa película me da miedo – Lance se rie un poco y abraza a Ilana

Lance: ya te lo dije no es real, lo único real aquí soy yo y tu – Ilana se sonroja nunca Lance había estado tan cerca de ella

Lance: Ilana? Creo que tienes fiebre tu rostro esta caliente

Ilana: ah? No no no no es fiebre j aja ja – risa nerviosa

Lance: de acuerdo – le da un beso en la mejilla muy cerca del labio haciendo que Ilana se ponga mas roja , no se separa se du mejilla y Ilana desliza lentamente sus labios hasta los de Lance , Lance no lo puede creer de verdad le estaba dando un beso a su amada princesa , se quedan unos minutos luego se separan

Ilana: buenas noches

Lance: adiós dulce princesa

FIN

Dejen review dentro de muy poco próximo one shot ¡! Gracias ¡


End file.
